Delicate Perfection
by Caffeine
Summary: Virginia's on her own stuck alone with a new professor who holds many masks. Help comes in many ways and after the masks are shattered who will help? DG Eventually.


A/N- This story features rape. If the thought makes you queasy you might want to click your back button. But if this is not so, please read on and leave some form of review weather you finish or not. This is my first time writing a story like this, So like I said ANY type of review would be wonderful. If you flame at least leave me a reason why you feel my story is so bad. It will be appreciated. Proceed....  
  
Disclaimer: I claim Craven but to everything else I have no claim, yes it puts a damper on my day also.  
  
Chapter 1 Delicate Perfection  
  
Every year a new Defense of Darks Arts teacher appeared at Hogwarts. Professor Christian Craven would be the last Defense teacher Virginia Weasley wouldn't share with at least one of her brothers, and she was glad, this new teacher was young, a newly trained Auror. Ever since the end of the war the ministry had more Aurors than they knew what to do with now, which seems ironic for they ministry had lost so many and had almost lost the war for the lack of fighters.  
  
Craven as well as young was very pleasing to the eyes. Most of the girls, hell some of the guys stopped and stared at him. Craven was built well enough to hold his tall frame. Light green eyes lit up his face that was draped with hair the color of white wine, lips full, skin always infected with a light tan from joining students at Quiddich practice if an extra hand was needed. And unlike most of the teachers at Hogwarts Christian wore muggle pants outside of classes. Explained in a young girl's whisper, he was perfect. But perfection is a delicate shell, something easily broken.  
  
His eyes were at her again. Her flaming hair, a perfect target at the back of her head. He watched her over empty glass that she filled up. He knew somehow that she watched him also. During class her eyes were glued to him, eyes filled with attention, filled with the want of learning. And oh yes he would teach his student, something she would never learn during class.  
  
"Miss. Weasley!"  
  
"Wha-?" The question had drawn her away from her staring contest with the insides of her eyelids. Ginny had been asleep.  
  
"Since you seem to be caught up on sleep now, I will see you in detention at seven o' clock tonight. Is that clear?"  
  
He smiled a bit, trying to soften the punishment. She gave a small grin in return.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
She averted her eyes from his gaze. She hated attention, which he was what he was giving her, and by giving her detention, had granted the rest of the class to give her attention also. She had liked this class. Professor Craven's voice had a mystical tone to it that carried you away.  
  
Away from peers and stares, Away to battles during the war, though he hadn't fought in the war he told great stories of it. Christian had lost a father just as she had lost Bill.  
  
Her Professor stopped in his lecture and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. And in spite of herself, she smiled. He reminded her so much of her brother. Bill whom even before his death wasn't a common face to Ginny, especially during the school year. She might enjoy detention for a change, even if she did have to scrub desks.  
  
Ginny finished dinner in haste and ran up to her room, ran a comb threw her hair and consulted her mirror. Which informed her she needed robes that fit and a hair straitener potion, Ginny giggled ran her comb threw her hair once again. She was ready.  
  
When she reached Professor Craven's classroom she looked at her watch, it was a muggle watch and had been a gift from her father a few Christmases ago. Though it had been taken apart a few times it was only three minutes off and hadn't belonged to any of her brothers. Her watch read: 6:57 she was right on time. She entered without knocking and shut the door behind her. The Professor had heard her enter but his back faced the wall, his wand was out and Ginny noticed he was mumbling something. He turned and faced her.  
  
When Ginny saw his eyes she wanted to scream, but only took a step backward, her feet attacking themselves to the stone floor. His eyes held malice and lust, unblinking eyes that had hurt others before; eyes that held joy in the hurt their beholder had caused. Ginny hurt just looking at him, a piercing pain that promised more to come. His form was suddenly in front of her ramming her against the door.  
  
She fiddled for the door handle, trying to open up some salvation for herself, but it was locked he had to have put a locking charm on it. She didn't even have her wand. Most detentions you had to do without them. Ginny wanted to cry, and then she realized she already was. Craven's rough tongue was on her face, moping up her sorrow.  
  
"This is what you want don't you Ginny? Why are crying, you know you want this." Ginny squeezed her eyes shut just as he crushed his mouth onto hers. He bit down on her bottom lip, trying to get her to join him in his kiss. She clenched her teeth. He backed away and looked down at her scowling, eyes hard against emotions. Craven then slapped her, his palm bringing a stinging sensation to her left cheek. He snickered when she whimpered.  
  
"Well then, why don't we skip right on to the real fun. That's what you really want, you know that's what you think about when you look at me. I look at you too, and you pretend not to care, pretend to be innocent. We all know your just another cheap whore."  
  
He paused and drew the same hand he had slapped her with threw her hair, and drew her closer to him. With her closer he lowered his own head to her bed of hair. Breathing her in. Against her hair he spoke once again.  
  
"You have such beautiful hair...You can scream if you want to Ginny, I have this whole room sound proofed, sealed tight. Scream for me, see if anyone comes."  
  
Ginny's breathing quickened, and was coming out uneven. She swallowed and tried to speak.  
  
"P-please, you don't have to do this... Just let me go... I won't tell anyone, I-I promise."  
  
"Of course you won't tell anyone, why would we want anyone to know?" He snarled.  
  
Ginny's Professor then removed his hand from her scalp and ripped away the fabric of her skirt.  
  
He had said something and pain followed the words but suddenly she was just leaving her body... Some people say you can will your body to do something, even if its unconsciously. But Ginny wanted to pass out, he was right no one would come. As she left the pain and humiliation behind, his laugh almost brought her back to see what was so funny, it wasn't a laugh of regret or a joking kind, even though this certainly was somebody's form of a sick, sick, joke. She wanted to see what was so laughable but she knew, she knew that laugh. It was almost similar to the sadistic laugh of Tom Riddle all those years before.  
  
She came back to herself when he was threw with her, he watched her slide against the door, as if she had been stabbed. She hadn't, for the hurt was worse. Suddenly literally being again had made all pain worse.  
  
Craven redressed and looked down at her. Without a word murmured the unlocking charm and stepped over Ginny's form. He left the room with a sound, and closed the door again. As if nothing happened, just a simple detention.  
  
Ginny remained on the floor, trying to regain sanity, trying to figure out how she had driven this man to what he had just done. She must really be a whore, just like he said. It wasn't his fault. How could she do this to him? Why would she want to do that?  
  
He must have felt the pain she felt now. She started to bang her head against the wooden door. Nothing made sense. She salvaged what was left of her clothes, it was too late to be brave, but at least she could try to be strong for herself. For the only one she shared this with was the one she was against.  
  
A/N- It's a bit short, but it just came to me at 12 o'clock at night. Hate it love it, if you've read it at least give me one word. I want to know what you think! Please Review... 


End file.
